Title Of Your Sex Tape
by 5typesoftrash
Summary: Just a bunch of (mostly) fluffy Peraltiago oneshots. It's just funness. And cuteness. We love Peraltiago. Anyway, rated T for potential language and because I don't know what will happen. Enjoy!
1. You Have To Say Yes

Jake and Amy walked along the street, talking about their lives and their loves, even though they already knew that the they were the center of both of those. They talked about anything, and then lapsed into a comfortable silence that even Amy, being the talker that she was, didn't try to break. They walked into the precinct. It was deserted. Amy walked through the bullpen, confused. She walked into the Captain's office, looked around, and then came back out when she heard her boyfriend's voice. "Ames."

"What, babe?" She walked out. He was on one knee, holding a tiny box. "Jake… if this is a prank I will dump you _so hard_!"

"Bae, this is real." She put a hand on her chest. "Ok."

"Ames," Jake began, suddenly realizing he had no idea what he was going to say, "I love you. I love your smile and your laugh and I think you're crazy hot when you're angry. I want you to be mine forever and I've wanted that for a long time. I was just too stupid to do anything about it." He smiled slightly. "Ames, you're just… the absolute greatest. You mean the world to me, and you just keep me going. Amy Santiago, will you marry me you have to say yes no you don't."

She giggled and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, yes, ok. Yes. I'll marry you, idiot. I love you." She took his hand and kissed him gently. And for once, everything was okay.


	2. Soumates?

**Hey guys!**

 **I haven't ever written a soulmate AU before, and I don't know that much about them, but I figured, I might as well try it. If it's terrible, I'm sorry. Review and let me know!**

 **I'm also sorry that I haven't updated** ** _anything_** **lately. I've just been really having a hard time. I've written a ton of songs, though. I just haven't had any real inspiration and I kind of needed a break. I know that you're all on the edge of your seats, like, "come on, Allie, tell us what's wrong" so here goes; I'm trying to kill myself. There it is, out on the internet for everyone to see. I had several episodes last week and I just feel like there has to be something wrong with me for my feelings to be this out of control. So there you go. I've been too busy trying to kill myself to write any more MFS, RR, or Samurai Forever. No fanfiction, actually, be it Peraltiago, Solangelo, or even Mileven. So, here's some Jamy for all mah fans. Enjoy!**

 **With love (and bitterness)  
Allie**

* * *

 _Tick, tick, tick…_

The clock was ticking.

 _Tick, tick…_

Reminding me of all the problems I had.

 _Tick…_

Why was it so hard? Because he was my friend? My colleague? My partner-in-crime-fighting? No. It was because he was my soulmate. I knew it. I teased him for being dumb, but he wasn't, not really. I knew he knew it too. That made it harder. But time was running out. What did I do? How do you get out of that situation? I didn't even realize that I was singing until I finished, and Jake commented on it. "Your voice is pretty." I wasn't sure why, but I decided to sing it again.

 _I can't keep trying, pretending  
That everything's okay  
I can't keep living like this,  
Like I'm perfect this way  
I keep resisting, and losing  
The things that I hold dear,  
I can't keep trying…  
I can't keep working to make up a  
Lie to get me out  
I can't keep waiting and hoping  
That I won't be in doubt  
I keep entwining myself in  
The lives of those I love  
Can't keep pretending…_

"You write that, Ames?" I nodded. "It's beautiful." I nodded again. He had called me "Ames". I was so focused on that that I wasn't really paying attention. I don't know why. He'd called me "Ames" many times before, But this time, it was different.

When Jake went home that night, I thought about it for a while. I needed to talk to him. I was running out of time, and I needed my Jake. And then I was standing at his door, knocking. He opened it almost immediately, and I stood there awkwardly. I was silent for a moment, then said, "what are we doing?" He looked at me seriously. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that we're soulmates. We both know it and everyone in the precinct knows it. And beyond that, I'm in love with you. So why aren't we together yet?"

"Because I was scared," is his immediate response. "I was so scared to get rejected that I didn't even try. But I love you too, Amy. God, I love you too." And then we kissed. And for a brief moment, everything was okay.

* * *

 **I** **t's a miracle!**

 **I posted something!**

 **It's short, and it's a oneshot, but it's a post. And I have an idea for a oneshot that might become a story, so just, be on the lookout for that (it's Power Rangers). Did you like it? Did you hate it? Are you ambivalent about the content but happy that I posted? Review and tell me!**

 **So much love,  
Allie**


End file.
